


“我爱你”

by 2000Lava



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: 短打
Relationships: Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia)





	“我爱你”

我握住雅金卡冻僵冰凉的手低下头，向它们不断呼出热气。壁炉的火太烫了，也太生硬了。她指节处泛着微红的冻疮使手指肿大了一圈，颤抖的睫毛和额前的头发上还凝着未化的冰霜，脸颊上的皮肤都皲裂了好几道，鼻翼急促地翕动，粗糙的冰雪害了姑娘的漂亮脸蛋啊……满心尽是怜惜与担忧，索性手上感知的体温已在逐渐恢复，发觉她的视线一直停着自己脸上，便有些不好意思地开口问是否是有什么东西，姑娘却只是更盯着自己傻笑。可别生病了呀…无奈再低下头假装关照她的手缓解尴尬，突然间抽噎声却从人那方传来，抬头看潘妮已经抽着鼻子，满脸是泪水了：“…我不是雅金卡，我是巴霞，我是巴希卡，我是巴尔巴拉…上帝知道，我穿越了森林，淌过了解冻的河流，跨越了草原来找你……一匹马被激流冲走了，另一匹被饥饿的野狼撕碎了，可是我来见你了……” 鼻子一酸，话语却哽咽在喉咙，自己的手被拿来擦了眼泪。脸是冰凉的，眼泪是温暖的。心在胸腔里猛烈的颤动与呼喊，最终也只是低下头以小到听不见的声音回应了她：“我也知道，我都知道的，我爱你。”


End file.
